To bend plates, plate bending roll machines are used. In the case of extreme plate thickness, a high tonnage press brake is used. Greater efforts to bend plates occurs in the initial pinch, when the thickness of a plate is too large or when the plate is extremely tough. Those factors require use of extremely heavy and powerful machines.
Needs exist for lighter bending machines and methods which are capable of bending thick, strong plates.